


Teach us Something Please

by DotBot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Singing I guess?, Songfic, and things escalate, harry starts humming, hoggy warty hogwarts, just a big ball of fluff, this would never happen in real life, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotBot/pseuds/DotBot
Summary: Harry looked around from where he sat on the steps leading up to the Great Hall. He looked up as he saw Hermione sit down next to him. She gave him a grim smile and they sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither sure what to say. Harry's mind wandered as he stared up at the enchanted ceiling above them, and sighed as he recalled the first time he entered this hall. Lost in thought, he began humming as a wave of nostalgia hit him. He turned to Hermione in surprise as she started singing quietly along with him."Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts...Teach us something please..."A random, fleeting thought that I came up with because why not.





	Teach us Something Please

Harry looked around from where he sat on the steps leading up to the Great Hall. Masses of people were gathered in groups around the room, and not a single person was smiling. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was exhausted- physically, mentally and magically- and he wanted nothing more than to go up to his dorm, throw back a potion for the splitting headache he had and go to sleep. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure his dorms no longer existed, and if they did they'd be in just as bad a shape as the rest of the school was. That is to say, they'd be practically destroyed. Along with that, he knew that reporters would be flooding the school soon, and he'd really rather not deal with this tomorrow morning. Harry sighed. After he dealt with the journalists, he'd probably nick a Dreamless Sleep from the hospital wing and floo to Grimmauld for the night. He really wasn't in the mood for the torturous nightmares that were sure to come if he didn't take the potion, and he was almost certain that even Hermione wouldn't disagree with him for this one night.

Scanning the room for familiar faces, he spotted a number of people scattered throughout the Great Hall. There was Neville, blood dried on his forehead, talking quietly to Luna. Neville had the sword gripped loosely in one hand, and Harry could see the blood staining the weapon. In another corner, he could see the Weasley family, sadly huddled around Fred, his red hair standing out in contrast to the deathly pale skin. George was curled up next to him, eyes wide and cheeks still stained with tears. Ron and Ginny didn't look much better, slumped against a wall as they stared in abject horror at the corpse in front of them. He looked up as he saw Hermione sit down next to him. Her clothes were covered in blood and dirt, and Harry could see the bruises that were starting to form on her face.She gave him a grim smile and they sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither sure what to say. Harry's mind wandered as he stared up at the enchanted ceiling above them, and sighed as he recalled the first time he entered this hall. How long ago had it been since he'd first wandered into the school, full of hope and wonder? It hadn't even been eight years, and yet it felt like a lifetime ago. 

Harry had absolutely no idea what he was going to do after this. He'd missed most of his seventh year and he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do with his life anymore. Lost in thought, he began humming a familiar tune and he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. He turned to Hermione in surprise as he heard her start singing quietly along with his humming.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts..."_

He smiled slightly at her- a real, genuine smile that reached his eyes- and found himself joining in.

_"Teach us something please..."_

Harry could see Seamus Finnegan nearby, looking at them with his signature grin, although the mischief in his eyes was significantly dulled down. Seamus tugged Dean towards them and sat down next to Hermione. 

_"Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,"_

They had caught the attention of a few people around them, and Harry recognised most of them as fourth years. One of them walked over, and soon the rest of the group followed. 

_"Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,"_

A few more bystanders were looking now, and Harry could see that Neville and Luna had turned their attention to the group that was beginning to form. Luna giggled and stood up, gesturing to Neville, and the duo came over to stand beside Harry.

_"For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,"_

Harry could hear the crack in his voice, and he wasn't quite sure whether he was about to burst out into laughter or tears. They were singing loud enough now to be heard over the low chatter of the hall, and Harry spotted Ron and Ginny in the distance, looking up at him curiously. He waved them over and they hesitantly crossed the floor, bringing a few more of the students along with them.

_"So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,"_

Harr was pretty sure the majority of the hall was singing along at this point, and he could hear quite a few people crying- or were they laughing? He couldn't tell, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. 

_"Just do your best, we'll do the rest,"_

Ginny stood right beside Harry, grinning widely despite the tears still running down her cheeks. Harry squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ron with an arm wrapped around Hermione, both with bright smiles on their faces. Looking around, he was surprised to see that most of the others were in the exact same state. Clutching onto each other, laughing and crying simultaneously, and belting out the words to the song.

_"And learn until our brains all rot!"_

Harry wasn't quite sure what he was going to do next, and he didn't know if he'd ever figure it out. But for the moment, he decided to skip the dreamless sleep and go back to the Burrow for the rest of the night. After all, last summer Fred had told him about the stash of Firewhiskey hidden behind his bed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what this is, but I'm going to go with it! This is my first fanfic, and it's not great, but I don't think it went too shabby. There's probably a bunch of mistakes in this, but oh well.


End file.
